Para salvar a Cloud
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Tifa decide llegar a Cloud cuando ve que Sephiroth finalmente ha regresado, pero cuando llega se encuentra con que Cloud ha sido vencido, por lo que decide detener a Sephiroth, y al final tendrá que ceder ante él para salvar a Cloud. Oneshot con lemmon.


**Advertencia: **Este es mi primer fic, oneshot o parecido de Final Fantasy VII, y aprovecho para escribirlo aunque sólo haya visto la OVA, pero igual de ahí saco alguna idea.

**Para salvar a Cloud**

Tifa ve el retorno de Sephiroth con gran terror, no se esperaba que algo así ocurriera. Kadaj había logrado su objetivo y resucitó a aquel poderoso enemigo que tanto sufrimiento había causado en el pasado. Cloud era el único que podía detenerlo, pero Tifa no estaba del todo segura que funcionara de esa forma, así que avisó a sus amigos que abandonaba la nave y buscaría a Cloud para ayudarlo, a lo que ellos acceden algo vacilantes.

La distancia a recorrer era larga, cosa que no hacía sino acrecentar la angustia de Tifa y el temor a que algo malo podría ocurrirle a Cloud si no era capaz de ayudarlo a tiempo. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que él pasara por ese inconmensurable peligro solo. Recorta la amplia distancia que había de ahí al sitio de combate con largos saltos en los que sorteaba edificios abandonados y destrozados, motañas de basura que llevaban acumulándose desde mucho antes de lo que cualquiera pudiese recordar, precipicios que a simple vista no parecían tener fondo, calles destruidas y sin rastro alguno de vida en las cercanías, eso y más para llegar a tiempo.

* * *

**Sitio del combate**

-¡Ya llegué! Esperea un poco más, Cloud- la chica corre los últimos metros en sólo dos zancadas y logra ver a Cloud, pero lo que encuentra la aterra- ¡CLOUD! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Cloud había sido derrotado con horripilante facilidad por Sephiroth, su espada estaba dividida en varias de sus partes y tirada en varias direcciones, el muchacho tenía heridas que no eran muy profundas, pero estaban diseminadas por todo su cuerpo, mientras que Sephiroth ni siquiera parecía haber sudado en la batalla. Tifa no podía creer que Cloud pudiese sufrir de tal manera, aún cuando sabía la clase de enemigo que enfrentaba.

-Oh, ya veo que un polizón ha llegado a nuestra pelea- Sephiroth deja de lado a Cloud por un momento y se acerca lentamente a Tifa-. Es lamentable que no hayas visto la pelea entre Cloud y yo, no creas en todo lo que ves en su inconsciente cuerpo- mira un momento a Cloud y vuelve a centrarse en la aterrada Tifa-. Al menos fue capaz de darme una interesante pelea, aunque es cierto que ha sido algo breve. Es una lástima, esperaba pelear más tiempo, era tan divertido...

-¿Cómo te atreves?- Sephiroth no pareció escuchar a Tifa, sino que sólo hacía girar el mango de su espada en la mano- ¡Esto no te lo voy a perdonar!- Tifa corre a Sephiroth y le lanza su puñetazo más fuerte, pero Sephiroth detiene su mano como si nada.

-Nada mal, pero recuerda que acabas de retar a alguien que fue creado con las células de Genova, de madre- dice el larguirucho villano con un tono bastante suave-. Pero no te preocupes, mi intención no es matarte, al menos no antes que a Cloud.

-¡Eso nunca!- Tifa lanza toda una combinación de golpes y patadas para derribar al menos una vez a Sephiroth, pero no acierta en ninguna de las veces.

-Qué mal. Pareces desilusionada por no ayudar a Cloud- Sephiroth alza su espada y se acerca un paso a Cloud-. Mientras más desees retarme, más me obligas a darle a Cloud el golpe de gracia, después de todo te dije que aún no te mataré si no lo mato antes.

Tifa se sentía frustrada, agotada y desesperanzada. No solo no podía darle pelea al malvado Sephiroth, sino que si volvía a intentarlo la vida de Cloud correría serio peligro. Bajó lentamente los brazos y baja la vista al suelo, muy enfadada consigo misma. Era exactamente lo que quería Sephiroth, deseaba que Tifa bajara los brazos y se rindiera, y así podría hacer lo que le plazca a costa de ella.

-No le... hagas nada a Cloud- para Tifa era realmente humillante tener que decir eso precisamente enfrente de aquel temible enemigo, pero sabía mejor que nadie los riesgos de no hacerlo-. Haré... lo que sea para que no le hagas daño.

-Así me gusta, sabía que por Cloud acabarías rindiendote. Ahora ven aquí- Tifa obedece y se acerca hasta que Sephiroth le indicara que era suficiente-. Puedes parecer una chica ruda, pero al final resulta que por él puedes ser tan mansa como cualquier corderito. Eres muy especial para Cloud, según veo.

Tifa se sorprende cuando Sephiroth le agarra un pecho sin previo aviso, casi lo ataca por su atrevimiento, pero se contuvo. Si respondía a ese acto de Sephiroth podría ser lo último que haría antes de ver a Cloud muerto, Sephiroth tenía la última palabra allí y no había manera de que fuese de otra manera.

-Es suave, veo que cuidas muy bien tu cuerpo- aprieta con algo más de fuerza el pecho de Tifa con el propósito de escucharla gemir-. Qué tonto ha sido Cloud al no aprovechar a alguien como tú, quien lo tiene todo; cuerpo, resistencia, amor hacia él... Qué lástima.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- Tifa trata en la medida de lo posible de no sonar demasiado hostil, pero empieza a lamentar responderle así al malvado.

-¿No lo es? Lo lamento, pero me importa saber lo que es importante para Cloud. Para mí es un deleite...- aprieta con más fuerza el pecho de Tifa y ella empieza a gemir de manera algo ruidosa- saber lo que es importante para él, porque así disfruto mucho más arrebatándoselo.

No hacía falta que Sephiroth dijera más para saber a fondo de las macabras intenciones que tenía con Tifa, pero lamentablemente no se podía hacer nada sino dejarse llevar hasta que Sephiroth se apiadara, o mejor aún que ocurriese un milagro. Ahora la mano del nefasto ser pasa a apretar el trasero de la chica con absoluto descaro, y ella ni siquiera intentó desviar nuevamente la vista. Sephiroth reía divertido ante la determinación de Tifa y decidió llevar a cabo sus intenciones.

-Ahora verás de lo que soy capaz- Sephiroth continúa riendo y toma por un brazo a Tifa para llevarla a un lugar apartado-. Supongo que serás en excelente plato de entrada antes de cumplir con mi objetivo.

A Tifa le repugnaba esa idea que tenía Sephiroth sobre ella, no comprendía como podía existir alguien como él. Esperaba que pudiese venir alguien a ayudarla antes de que la acabase violando, alguien debía ir a socorrerla.

* * *

**Dentro de un edificio**

El lugar que elije el malvado resulta bastante oscuro, mucho más de lo que esperaba Tifa a pesar de que sabía que allí no entraba la luz del exterior. Sephiroth de pronto blande su espada y de un tajo corta las ropas de Tifa, dejándola completamente desnuda pero aún tratando de usar los pedazos de su ropa para tapar lo esencial de su cuerpo. Sephiroth disfrutó cada momento en que pudo contemplar a Tifa en esa situación, tratando fallidamente de ocultar lo indefensa que estaba, sus pechos viéndose más grandes y redondos al intentar taparse, su piel desnuda y ante su vista. Aprovechó ese momento para quitarse su ropa hasta quedar igual que Tifa, mostrando su miembro de tamaño considerable igual que él mismo y sacando un gritito de sorpresa a la chica. Todo estaba listo.

-Ahora dime, querida, ¿cómo te gustaría? ¿Oral, paizuri, vaginal o anal?

¡Vaya descaro el de Sephiroth para lanzarse a hacer tal pregunta. Tifa no podía decir vaginal, era virgen y no quería hacerlo con nadie que no fuese Cloud, pero aún así no le parecía para nada mejor mi preferible todo lo demás que aquel sujeto le mencionaba. Si alguien venía a rescatarla, mejor que apareciera en ese mismo instante.

-¿No quieres elegir o no sabes cómo empezar? Supongo que eso lo tendré que responder yo.

Tifa retrocede lentamente mientras el malvado se acercaba con su malicia característica, Sephiroth le alcanza el brazo y le quita los jirones de tela en que había convertido su ropa. Su elección de cómo iba a empezar a abusar de Tifa era por la oral, introduce de forma brusca su pene y obliga a Tifa a que moviera la lengua para darle a Sephiroth el placer que demandaba.

-Así me gusta, trata de meterlo todo en tu boca.

Estaba loco, ese miembro era demasiado grande para su boca, si hasta tenía que hacer algo de esfuerzo para meter nada mas la mitad. Sentía la punta del pene llegar hasta el fondo de su boca, casi atravesando la entrada a su garganta, esperaba que no llegara a vomitar o estaría en serios problemas.

-Así me gusta, eres buena lamiendo. Supongo que le habrías hecho esto a Cloud infinidad de veces, ¿me equivoco?

Sí se equivocaba, Cloud y ella no eran como él en absoluto. Ninguno de los dos se atrevería a abusar de la debilidad de otros ni comprometería la vida de los demás para su propia diversión, y por supuesto no habían hecho nada lascivo aún. Pero claro, eso no le interesaba en absoluto a aquel despreciable ser, para él no servía de nada saber eso.

Sephiroth estaba tardando para venirse dentro de la boca de Tifa, ya la chica se estaba ahogando ante aquel miembro que le tapaba la boca. Tenía que hacer algo, pero ya había agotado sus recursos, había usado su lengua de cualquier forma que se le pudiese haber ocurrido pero no era suficiente para que Sephiroth se viniera. Tomaría más tiempo, casi quince minutos de hecho, y cuando finalmente eyaculó le inundó completamente la boca a Tifa, quien accidentalmente acabó tragando una cantidad importante de semen. Era demasiado, no podía creer que existiera alguien que pudiera venirse en tal cantidad, escupió una enorme cantidad pero todavía sentía que su boca estaba totalmente salpicada del semen de Sephiroth. Ahora le daba mucho más miedo que antes, pues si fue capaz de expulsar tal cantidad en una oportunidad, sería catastrofico si fuese a repetir en su vagina.

-¿Te gustó? Espero que sí, porque todavía no hemos terminado, ahora toca embarazarte.

¡Maldición! ¿Es que Sephiroth podía leer su mente o qué mierda estaba pasando? Estaba jodida, de verdad lo estaba.

Sephiroth obliga a Tifa a ponerse en cuatro patas y le introdujo dos dedos en su vagina para escucharla gemir un poco antes de tirársela esta vez. Tifa por un momento pensó en Cloud y en todas las cosas que había hecho por él y en lo que pudo haber sido si Sephiroth no acabase de resucitar. Seguramente estaría felicitando a Cloud por su triunfo ante Kadaj y posiblemente le contaría los sentimientos que guardaba hacia él, tratando de hacer a un lado todo y siendo abierta en sus sentimientos ante él. Posiblemente tuviesen un futuro en el que podrían cuidar juntos, como una verdadera familia, a Denzel, Marlene y los demás niños. Hubiese sido algo ideal una vida así, no esta pesadilla que estaba viviendo.

-¡No, por ahí no!- grita accidentalmente Tifa al sentir la punta del pene de Sephiroth rozándola atrás.

-Oh, ya veo- Tifa se arrepiente de lo que dijo al saber el error que significó ello-. Entonces estabas guardando tu virginidad para Cloud Strife, en ese caso será un placer todavía mayor tomarla- penetra la virginidad de Tifa con bastante violencia, sacando un fuerte grito de dolor a Tifa mientras sentía que sus brazos no la podían aguantar más y se desplomaba sobre el frío y sucio suelo.

Las luces se estaban apagando para Tifa, Sephiroth le había quitado por la fuerza lo que tanto guardaba para el día en que ocurriese el milagro de que Cloud y ella pudiesen estar juntos. Si eso era un sueño esperaba despertar lo antes posible. Ojalá estuviese gritando para que alguien la escuchara y la despertara, le preguntara qué le estaba pasando o algo, y así darse cuenta de que todo no fue más que un mal sueño, pero sabía que no dormía, todo era real. Sephiroth la estaba usando contra su voluntad y la estaba penetrando hasta el fondo sin ningún remordimiento. Su miembro era demasiado grande para ella, podría romperla en cualquier momento si continuaba siendo tan brusco en su empuje, pero eso a él qué le importaba. Si Sephiroth estaba bien, lo demás no importaba en absoluto.

-Esto se siente genial, tu vagina es sencillamente genial- dijo el sujeto al tiempo que le daba una fuerte nalgada a Tifa-. Ese Cloud ha sido un completo estúpido por no aprovecharte, desearía que viera lo que te hago, así estoy seguro que sufriría todavía más.

-¡Sácalo! ¡Me estás rompiendo!- ruega Tifa, pero Sephiroth sólo se estaba burlando.

-No estarías diciendo eso si tú y Cloud lo hubiesen hecho antes. Te duele porque no estás acostumbrada a que te coja alguien como yo, pero eso es problema tuyo.

A Tifa se le estaba haciendo eterno ese doloroso acto, Sephiroth era completamente despiadado con ella y no parecía cansarse, por algo había sido conocido como un sobresaliente soldado. Tifa no tenía fuerzas, no podía moverse, ni siquiera podía hablar ya, sólo era capaz de sufrir de ese sexo. Jamás había pensado que su primera vez fuese tan poco placentero, al menos con cualquier otra persona no esperaría ni la mitad de lo que estaba pasando ahora. De pronto siente que llegaba un orgasmo que no tenía que ver con placer, por lo que abre bastante los ojos y grita con más fuerza, como si así pudiese ser mejor.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Tan rápido te viniste? Los humanos de ahora no tienen aguante- se mofa Sephiroth con una malévola sonrisa y sin detener su violación.

Tifa deseaba descansar, o mejor dicho lo necesitaba con urgencia ¿Es que acaso Sephiroth no se había cansado ni un poco cuando peleó con Cloud? ¿Es que no le flaquea la fuerza? ¿O tal vez así de fuerte era él? No podía saberlo, ni siquiera podía pensarlo, su cabeza estaba completamente perdida muy lejos de allí, haciendo hasta lo imposible para no abandonar completamente su cuerpo, pero hasta ahora había fracasado miserablemente. Sephiroth empieza a darle a Tifa fuertes y dolorosas nalgadas con una mano, y con la otra agarra un pecho de Tifa y lo estruja con fuerza sádica. Ya Tifa había perdido toda esperanza de que viniese alguien a salvarla.

-Oh vaya, parece que tienes suerte- Tifa no comprende en principio lo que quiso decir Sephiroth-. Me voy a venir, ya casi lo hago- eso de pronto parecía que le devolvió la capacidad de hablar a Tifa.

-¡NO! ¡No adentro, por favor!

-Qué mal, porque tengo pensado inundarte toda, tal vez quedes embarazada. Jajajaja.

-¡NOOO!

De pronto todo se apagó. Tifa no escuchaba ningún ruido, no estaba sintiendo nada, el dolor se había ido. Abre un ojo para comprobar y descubre que aún estaba allí, pero entonces, ¿qué estaba pasando?

-¿Estás bien, Tifa?- esa voz era inconfundible, sin duda era Cloud.

La chica débilmente voltea y descubre que Cloud había despertado y atravesó con dos piezas de su espada el torso de Sephiroth, quien yacía de rodillas inmóvil justo en el momento que estaba alcanzando el orgasmo, pero fuera del vientre de Tifa. Estaba salvada.

-Cloud...

-Siento mucho no haber llegado antes ¡Auch!- Cloud cae sobre sus rodillas, evidenciando que aún estaba adolorido por su pelea.

-Al final lograste salvarme- Tifa se acuesta por lo débil que se sentía y trata de buscar algo para taparse, pero Cloud se quita su chaqueta sin mangas y se la da-. Gracias, enserio te debo una, Cloud.

-No te preocupes, no podía dejar que Sephiroth te hiciera esto. Jamás me perdonaría si esto hubiese continuado.

Tifa se ruboriza un poco ante la forma en que le estaba hablando Cloud. Extrañamente se mostraba más caballeroso y decidido que nunca, era como si el Cloud que tanto extrañaba hubiese vuelto de aquellas tinieblas en que había estado confinado dentro de sí mismo. El rubio le dedica una sonrisa que la anima bastante, gesto que Tifa le devuelve antes de caer finalmente inconsciente, esta vez segura de que la pesadilla había terminado.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Tifa despierta en su casa y se encuentra que estaba llevando pijama, y justo en la puerta se encontraba Cloud. Se notaba bastante cansado, por lo que a Tifa no se le hace difícil deducir que había estado cuidándola todo el tiempo. Ella sonríe contenta de ver Cloud haciendo más que sólo mirar a otro lado como si le avergonzara encararla, esta vez la veía de frente y tenía un rostro que la hacía sentir segura como no podía recordar. Realmente la pesadilla había quedado atrás.

-Cloud... Gracias por salvarme- fue lo único que pudo decir Tifa, a lo que el rubio le responde con una suave sonrisa.

-Es bueno saber que estás bien, esto alegrará mucho a Denzel y Marlene.

Era verdad, aún no había visto a los niños, pero seguramente estaban bien con los demás. Por el momento sólo quedaba descansar, y es entonces que Cloud se le acerca y se sienta en la cama.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Tifa?- la chica se queda viendo en espera de lo que fuese a decir Cloud- Quien realmente debe agradecer soy yo. Si no hubiese sido porque llegaste y distrajiste a Sephiroth, él me hubiese matado. Gracias a ti pude recobrar el conocimiento y lo pude acabar.

-¿Y qué hay de aquellos de antes?- Cloud sabe de inmediato que Tifa se refería a la banda de Kadaj.

-Kadaj volvió a la normalidad, pero murió inmediatamente, mientras que los otros dos intentaron encontrarme, pero afortunadamente vinieron nuestros amigos y lograron detenerlos- Cloud pasa una mano por el rostro de Tifa-. Cuando fuiste a ayudarme, más bien inspiraste a nuestros amigos para que vinieran a ayudarnos.

-Ya veo, entonces todo está bien- Tifa se sienta con algo de dificultad, por lo que Cloud la ayuda-. Haría todo con tal de ayudar a las personas que me importan, y ahora me alegro que este sacrificio que hice valió la pena- los dos empiezan a mirarse a los ojos por un instante que se les hizo eterno-. Me habías preocupado, realmente lo habías hecho.

-Lo sé, y por eso lo siento, no debí bajar la guardia ante Sephiroth. En serio te la debo, si hay algo que quieras que haga, no dudes en pedírmelo, Tifa.

No entendía de dónde salió, pero de pronto una idea ronda la cabeza de la chica, una idea que la acaba obligando a tomar esa oportunidad que le concedía Cloud.

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo- Cloud queda boquiabierto-. La verdad es que quiero estar contigo, quiero deshacerme de esta presencia de Sephiroth que aún tengo en mi cuerpo. Sólo deseo que seas tú quien me lo haga.

El chico se mantenía boquiabierto, jamás hubiese pensado que Tifa realmente se atreviera a decir algo como eso, pero era inevitable. Él mismo le facilitó esta petición, y estaba seguro que lograría hacerla olvidar aquella horrible experiencia. Sólo asiente, empieza a cumplir con lo que Tifa le había pedido, obviamente con delicadeza y tacto, tal y como a ella le hacía falta.

**Fin**

* * *

No soy ningún experto en ninguna de las versiones de Final Fantasy, pero igual espero que les haya gustado este oneshot. Ahora me retiro y buscaré otra sección en la cual pueda echarle a perder las listas con mi presencia... Ok, no XD.

Hasta otra


End file.
